Love Is Blind
by You Must Not Forget
Summary: AU. They say love is blind, and for Asami that is very literal sentence. Blind!Asami/Korra. Korrasami.
1. In which this girl ran into me

"I can't believe this." Asami Sato cursed under her voice as her hand reached over the table and felt it, looking for her cane. Her other hand reached her face and pulled back her sunglasses.

Finally, she gave up, and decided to rest a moment on one of the chairs. She was supposed to meet her dad at a restaurant, and she was already all dressed up, noting fancy. Not that she could tell anyway, after all, she couldn't see herself.

The thing is, Miss Sato was blind. When she was a little girl, her family had gone through a car accident, leaving her blind, since her head suffered a great impact against several parts of the car, and here eyes were far too damaged to try and fix them.

She didn't cared, she believes that sometimes this disabilities can make you stronger, and that's why she naver gave up. She went through school, finished college, and she was now a psychologist. Many people came with her to talk, mainly because since she couldn't see them, their fears of being judged disappeared.

Getting back to the real problem, Asami was desperate. She had given the day to Miss Katara, the kind woman who took care of her. The old lady was really patient and friendly with her, and since Tenzin-Katara's son- was going to visit his brothers, she decided to tell Katara to go, that she would be fine.

Asami sighed. She should try again. Reaching out, he felt the table again, but there was no feeling of the cane. She could have swore she had put it there!

She let out a small growl of frustration, and took a step infront of her. Big mistake. The cane had fallen from the table, and landed just infront of her, and now that was the responsible of why Asami was on the floor, rubbing her butt whispering insults at the cane.

"Ouch...Stupid cane..." She grabbed it, and lifted herself up. She still had time to make it to the restaurant. Using the cane, she tapped everything infront of her. Luckly, there was nothing else but the floor, and she soon find herself hitting the door with the cane.

"Yes, now all I have to do is get in the elevator, and then find Mako..." Mako, her driver and bodyguard. He should be in the reception of the building.

Opening the door, she tapped her way to the levator, until something, or rather, someone, crashed into her.

"Watch out!" That was the last thing she heard before she felt her body crashing agains the floor, a body weighting on her. She let out a small gasp.

"Get off me!" She screamed, and used her hands to push off the stranger, who, luckly, pushed themselves up. Her hands reached to the floor for her cane, and she noticed her sunglassed were missing too.

"Shit..."

"Um, sorry...Here you go." She heard a femae voice called her, and she extended her arms. She felt the cane and her sunglassed being dropped on her hands. She left her cane by her side while she put her sunglasses on. After that, she lifted herself up.

"Thank you, huh?" Oh, who was the one that crashes into her and then helped her?

"Korra. Sorry for, you know, running into you, I didn't mean it! I was in a rush, so..." Her voice sounded nervous.

And Korra was really nervous. This was, by far, the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen! Long, black hair falling into the girl's shoulders, doing contrast with the soft, porcelain skin.

_'Wait, she's using sunglasses and a cane...Oh.'_

"Korra, right. It's okay, really. I should go now, I'm in a rush too." She grabbed her cane,and started to tap her way, trying to get to the elevator. She paused, and turned around, where Korra had been staring at her the whole time.

"Um...Korra?" The named one turned her attention from Asami's incredible legs, to her face.

"Yes?"

"Can you show me where is the elevator?" Korra stood there for some moments, before she made a light run over to Asami.

"Yeah, sure, grab my hand." Without a second thought, Korra grabbed Asami's hand, and took her to the nearest elevator, and got in with her.

"So..." Korra tried to make a conversation, but she ran into this girl moments ago. She was, still, a little akward.

"Oh my, I never told you my name! Sorry, I'm Asami." She smiled to her left, where she could feel hers and Korra's shoulder brush against each other.

"Asami? Cute name." She whispered that part."I'm glad you're not mad at me for, you know, crashing into you." Now, she was talking at her.

"Oh no, it was an accident, no problem." Asami was really curious. How was this girl? Her skin, her eyes, her hair. Everything. That was the bad thing when meeting people, she wasn't able to know them for their looks, just for their voice. And she was sure, Korra's energetic one would stay stuck on her mind.

The elevator's door opened, and Korra guided Asami out.

"Thank you, Korra, for helping get here. I guess I see you later?" Asami started to wander off, trying to find Mako. She soon found herself getting stoped by Korra's voice.

"Wait! Where are you going? Or what are you doing? I'm sure I can be of help." Oh no, no way she was going to let this girl wander for herself. She didn't cared that there was security.

"Well, I'm looking for my bodyguard, Mako. He's supposed to drive me to meet my father."

"Mako? He's your bodyguard? Awesome!" Mako was a friend of Korra. She would be comfortable to let him take care of Asami. She grabbed Asami's arm, and pulled her towards a waiting area on the building.

"I'm sure he has to be near." Asami found herslef trusting Korra, so she followed her, grabbing her strong arms as to not fall.

"There he is! Mako! Get your ass over here!" Korra's shout made Mako, who was sitting in a couch reading a magazine, look up from the interesting article her was reading. Seeing his childhood friend with his client made him get up, and walk over to them.

"Korra? Asami?" He was confused now.

"Mako! We're gonna be late, c'mon!" Asami, sadly for her, left Korra's arm to grab Mako and pulled at him.

"Alright! Calm down, we still have 20 minutes until you need to be at the restaurant." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess I should go. I need to do some boxing stuff. Bye Asami! Bye Mako, take care of her!" With that, a now happy Korra made a light run over to the elevator, and the last thing she heard before the door opening were 'Bye Korra!' coming from Asami.

This had been a good, good day.

* * *

><p>The next time Korra saw Asami, was when she helped her grandmother with her job. Katara had asked her kindly to take care of someone for a day, since the tripped she went on with her kids was going to last one more day.<p>

The boxer accepted, since she had no practice or oncoming battles.

Katara had given her the number of the apartment she was supposed to go. She lived in apartment 677.

The patient lived on 678.

She used the spare key Katara left her at her apartment, since she was feeling that the trip may last longer, and she took precautions.

Opening the door, she put down the groceries she bought for the patient. Katara called her too, and told her to grab some money from her wallet and do the groceries, since there were just a few when she left.

Closing the door carefully, she grabbed the bags again, and made her way to the kitchen, where she put the groceries away.

Next, she sat on the couch, not knowing what to do. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable.

"Who is there?" That voice, could it be?!

Korra got up and turned around, and there she was. Asami was stading in the door of what looked like her bedroom, she was on pijamas, and she had her cane on her left hand, holding it up like a weapon.

"Asami?! It's you!" Korra shout with exciment. She wasn't sure why, though.

"Korra?! What are you doing here?! I mean, I don't mind, it's just, well..." She couldn't explain herself, she was too busy embarrassing herself.

Korra laughed, and Asami found out she liked that sound. More that she should.

"Katara is my grandma, and she asked me to take care of you today. I hope you don't mind." Why was she always so nervous around Asami?

The dark haired girl laughed, and used her cane to make it to the kitchen table."Not at all." She sat on one of the chairs.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Korra's question came with the sound of someone looking for frying pans, and looking through the fridge.

"Yes, I'm a bit hungry. Thank you."

"It's no problem, what would you like? Let's see, we have eggs, I can make you pancakes, maybe some fruit..." Before Korra could continue, Asami interrupted her.

"I love pancakes." She giggled a bit. She sounded like a child, didn't she?

"Pancakes it is, then. Do you mind if I make some for myself? Kinda came directly after waking up." She set up the frying pan on the stove, and while it heated itself, she went to do the mix of the pancakes.

"Not at all. It should be nice to have someone to talk to during breakfast."

Korra let out a soft laugh, as she started to pour the mix in the frying pan.

Soon enough, there were to plates filled with pancakes. Korra put one infront of Asami, and gave her the butter and maple syrup, so she could eat first.

They talked over breakfast, mostly about random things. Music, dreams, and other things.

Later on, they were on the couch, the tv put on some police show.

"So, you're a boxer?" Asami questioned as she sipped on her tea.

"Yeah, I'm not that popular, but enough to have a few fans." Korra ate away her popcorn, and then she drank from her soda.

"Hey, how about we introduce ourselves again?" Asami wasn't happy at the lack of information she had on Korra, and knowing a bit more would make her feel better. Why? She doesn't know.

"What? How?"

"Let me start, and you follow my example, alright?"

"Alright."

Asami cleared her throat."I'm Asami, 26 years old, I'm a psychologist, but I'm on vacation now. I like tea, and music, animals, specially dogs, I love dogs. And, I guess that's everything. Don't have much to share, to be honest. My life is a bit boring." She gave a nervous laugh.

"It's okay." Now it was Korra's turn."I'm Korra, 25 years old, I'm a boxer, and also an ex-militar. I like coffe, boxing, winter, and I have a dog." Korra laughed at the amused face Asami made.

"Really?! Do you think you can bring it here?" She trully loved dogs.

"Of course. Not now, though, she's at the vet. Her's name's Naga, she's a white husky."

"Amazing." Asami let those words out on a whisper.

They passed the whole day talking, listening to music, getting to know each other. Soon enough, they called themselves friends. They had so much in common, even if it was the little things.

Of course, romance soon made its appereance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Yes, you! The one reading this.<strong>

**I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter!**

**If you see any mistakes, please tell me!**

**Send reviews, I love to see what people think!**

**Until next time,**

**You Must Not Forget~**


	2. In which I felt Korra's body

"Hey, Asami?" Korra entered the apartment as she left her coat on the sofa. Searching everywhere, yes found Asami asleep in her bed, holding her mp3 player, and her earphones still working. Giving a soft smile, Korra walked carefully towards the sleeping body, and took away the mp3 player and earphones, ad then she proceed to tuck her in properly.

Asami and Korra had became really good friends, and Korra sometimes stayed over the whole day, if she didn't had practice. Korra always spent great time with Asami, she was fun, intelligent, amazing...She just couldn't describe it with words.

And what she admire the most, was that Asami never gave up despite her disability. Most people did, Korra asumed, but she didn't. She was strong willed.

Asami shuffled with the bed sheets."Korra...?" She called out, sleep present on her voice and face.

"Yes?"

"Mhm..." Asami didn't return an answer, and instead rolled to the other side to sleep some more.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I stink. Had practice earlier." Korras asked, grabbing her bag that contained another set of clothes.

"Of...course not..." And then, Asami was asleep once again, and Korra took it as a signal to retreat to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Korra stepped out of the bathroom, fresh and with clean clothes, and towel hanging from her neck. With a boring expression, she walked out of Asami's bedroom, noticing she wasn't there, and headed to the living room.<p>

"Korra? Is that you?" The voice made her head turn to the kitchen.

"Yeah that's...me..." The state of Asami's clothes left her completly shocked. Asami was supposed to be on a two-part pyjama, the first part being a buttom shirt, and the other part were pants. The pants were alright, but the shirt was missing, so Korra could perfectly see Asami's bra, which was a little loose.

"Can you help me? I can't find my shirt, I must have taken it off during my nap, and I don't think my cane would be practical on this." Asami laughed softly, holding up her cane.

"Yeah, sure...I'm going to search for it on your room..." The now flushed teen ran away to her friend's bedroom. Searching, she successfully found the shirt lying in the ground. She returned to the kitchen, and handed it to Asami.

"Here..." The blush hadn't left her face, and she was actually greatful Asami couldn't see her, just for once.

"Thank you." She quickly put her shirt on, and used her cane to get over the kitchen table, and sat down in on of the chairs.

Thankfully, Katara entered the apartmen before Korra could be more akward around Asami.

"Ah, girls, here you are." The old lady sat down besides Asami."Korra, would you be so kind to make us dinner? I'm tired from all the walking I did today." She smiled at her grandaughter, knowing she would make them dinner right away.

"Of course, what would you want?" Korra took out the frying pans, and other kitchen utensils.

"Whatever if fine, do you have any preference Asami?" Katara asked, as she handed Korra some tea bags so she could put some water to boild whle waiting and then preparing tea for all of them.

"No, everything is fine, really." She gave a general smile at the kitchen, wondering if Korra or Katara spot it.

They did.

* * *

><p>"Korra..." Asami called, shyly. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, but she really, really wnated to know what Asami looked like.<p>

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could...describe yourself?" She asked, and she quickly added,"I mean, you're a great friend, really cool, but I don't know what you look like... I would like to know, even if I have to imagine it."

"Of course..." Korra wasn;t sure how to start. In fact, she wasn't sure of what to say! Then, she had the best idea."Why don't you find out yourself?"

"What?"

"I mean, you can...you know, feel me?" Korra added, a grin on her face.

"..."

"No! No that way, I'm sorry, like...you can feel my hair and stuff and-you know what? This was a stupid idea, I'm sorry-" Asami cut Korra off.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, come here."

Korra moved to that she was infront of Asami, both of them were currently in the couch, Katara long gone, since Korra said she could take care of Asami until she went to bed.

Korra grabbed Asami's pale hands, and put them on her head.

"Alright, feel away!" Korra said, a laughter coming out of her mouth.

And Asami started to feel Korra.

She first rubbed her hands against Korra's hair, so soft, it was incredible. Her hair was short, and wild, and Asami knew that went perfectly with her free spirit.

She then moved to Korra's face. She traced her eyebrows, her nose, and her lips._ Oh, her lips._ They were soft, and she found herself feeling them more than she should. She quickly moved to Korra's neck and back, and that's when things started to get akward.

Asami quickly realized she was feeling too much of Korra's body, and got away in a fast movement.

"S-sorry!" She muttered out.

"It's okay, really." Korra laughed, but she was a nervous mess, blushing furiosly.

"...You still have to describe yourself to me." Asami changed the subject, and that was actually true.

"Well, I have mocha skin, and my hair is brown. My eyes are blue...and that's pretty much it." Korra said, akwardly.

"Oh."

Silence took over the two of them.

"Can you...describe your scars?"

Korra looked surprised, but she accepted. She was quite flattered, honestly, but she didn't know why.

"I have one going from my shoulder to my middle back, another one across my stomach, and another one going from my other shoulder to my neck." Korra rememered how she got all of those scars."The other ones are just little scratches, thos eare the big ones."

"Oh, they should be increible, right?"

"Why don't you find out?" Korra took off her tanktop, revealing her sports bra, and the scars.

"What?" Asami felt her hand being grabbed, and ten she felt warm skin, with some rare spots.

The scars.

_She was feeling Korra's scars._

Call an ambulence, she was about to faint.

Moments later, Asami had finished feeling Korra, and she was proud. Really.

"Wow, that was..." She had no words.

"Yeah..."

Neither of them spoke, letting silence take over for more than forty minutes.

The last thing Asami knew, was that Korra grabbed her face, and claimed her lips more thatn once.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey~<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for following and favoriting this story!**

**If you see any mistakes let me know, I'll fix them!**

**Do I deserve a review?**

**Until next time,**

**You must not forget~**


	3. In which I met her dog, Naga

Of course, the topic of the kiss was quickly dropped because of how uncomfortable they were.

Still, it was a permanent memory that would live on both of their minds, and it was making sure that neither of them forget it.

After apologizing for her action, Korra decided to leave for the day, thinking it was the best thing to do. Asami, still in shock, just said her goodbye and retired to her bedroom. Yes, that happened a week ago.

Today, however, Korra had a surprise for her not-that-new-friend Asami. After Katara got back from her trip, Korra insisted on helping her with anything and everything she or Asami needed, using the excuse of 'I got nothing better to do at the moment so why not help you?'.

And, at this very hour, Korra was waiting outside of the apartment 678, holding the leash that was attached to her dog's collar.

"Okay, Naga, this is the house of my friend. She loves dogs, so I thought you could use another friend besides Bolin and Pabu." Naga barked in excitentment.

Knocking, Korra soon heard a 'Come in!' from behind the door. Entering, keeping Naga's noises at bay, she went to the couch.

"Stay, girl. I'm bringing Asami, alright?" Like the trained dog she was, Naga just sat on the carpet, and stayed there, looking at the direction where Korra had wandered off.

Inside her bedroom, Asami was currently laying down on her bed, listening to the radio talking about recent events and putting music that was at its best at the moment. It was really peaceful, until Korra burst inside, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her along to the living room.

"Korra? When did you got here? What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Shhh, you ask too many questions, 'Sami. I have a surprise for you, alright?" Finally, they were sitting at the couch, Asami still not understanding anything.

"Surprise? What is it?! Why are you-" She stayed almost instantly, as something with fur touched her face. Asami moved her hands to the specimen infront of her, and felt its wet nose and tongue licking her.

"Is this what I think it is?" So surprised, and so happy at the same time. Korra was glad she brought Naga over.

"Yes. Asami, this is Naga, my white husky. As I can see, she really likes you." She chuckled, stopping Naga from jumping on Asami.

Asami just continued to scratch Naga. Her fur was really soft, and she found a calming sensation on caressing it. They spent minutes like that, Asami caressing Naga, and Korra just talking about her boring day at the gym.

"And that's everything that happened today. Really boring, right?" Korra let out a sigh. She was out of things to say or do to kill the time.

"No that much, at least you got some action today."

The silence took over the two girls and the dog. It was a really strange silence, because it wasn't completely awkward, but the feeling of being uncomfortable hung in the air, and Asami could almost feel Korra's need to say something at the moment. If the ex-militar wasn't going to say something, she would.

"Okay, listen, this is really bad for both of us. I can actually feel your little anxiety from her, Avatar." Asami turned her head to where she felt Korra's body was at, addressing her as her boxing nickname.

"I know that kissing was not something you planned to do with me, but it happened, and to be really honest with you, I can't erase it from my head. I just want this to stop being awkward when we are alone, alright? I'm willing to forget if you're willing too."

Korra was glad Asami was glad in that moment, because she wasn't able to see the giant blush on her face.

Coughing, she nodded, and answered. "Alright, I'm sorry about that, but I didn't know what to say."

"It's okay. I'm just glad we solved this."

"Yeah."

Again, the silence took over, but this time, it was a comfortable one.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you really kissed her?!" Her partner, Bolin, asked from his position behind the punch bag.<p>

"Yeah, but we worked it out and decided to forget about that." For some reason, that came out more sad that she wanted to. She shook her head, and threw some more punches at the red punching bang, and after she was finished, she went to the bench and grabbed her bottle of water.

"Forget about it? That can actually happen?" Bolin sat down next to her, waiting for some more answers.

"Well, yeah, I think?" Korra was still unsure about that whole thing of 'lets forget about it', but in the circumstances there was nothing she could do.

"Hm…Well, anyway, you have a fight coming up. You're fighting someone called 'The Equalist' of something like that."

"…Oh! I remember him. He said, on one of our previous fights, that he would destroy me one day. I won, he disappeared. Hm, fighting him again? I need more training. That's guy's insane, buddy."

That way, Korra resumed her training, focusing only on that.

* * *

><p>It had been two days.<p>

Two days since Korra last came to visit her. Sure, she had called, but it wasn't the same as when she was there with Asami.

The reason was her training. Korra said the she had a fight coming up, and that it was a big fight, that she needed all the training she could get.

Still, it made Asami feel lonely.

She sighed, and put more attention on the radio. She couldn't go to the fight, since, well, she couldn't _see _it, but she could _hear _it. Republic City News was currently narrating the fight, and Asami could only focus on the last minutes on the competition.

_'__The Equalist strikes a sucker punch! It's against the rules, but the referee isn't marking anything!' _

Asami gasped. Sucker punch? She knew almost nothing about box, but she knew that a sucker punch was illegal, outside the rules. And, they were pretty nasty.

_'__The Avatar is okay, but she looks pissed! Will The Equalist survive the fight?!'_

Asami was nervous.

_'__What is this?! The Avatar is at her best today! That is one of the most incredible things I've ever seen! Those punches were amazing! And-Oh! Look at that! The Equalist is at the floor!'_

"It's almost over…" Asami said to herself, praying for the fight to end as soon as possible.

_'__Unbelievable! It's a Knockout! We have a Knockout! The Avatar wins!'_

Asami lets out the breath she was holding, as a big smile forms on her face.

Korra won.

* * *

><p>Her body hurt.<p>

Korra groaned, and opened her door, and leaving her bag on the floor, making her way to her room. She threw herself in bed, grunting. Amon, The Equalist's real name, did a number on her. His punches were as hard as she remembered them, and they hurt.

Her phine buzzed on her night table, she picked it up, and answered, her voice tired.

"Yes?"

_"__Korra?"_ Oh, it was Asami!

"Asami? Yes, what is it?"

_"__Well, I just…wanted to congratulate you because of your fight. It was amazing."_ Wait, what?

"Wait, you…know about it?"

_"__Of course, the were narrating it on the radio."_

"O-oh…Um, well, thanks, it was tough, but I managed…Wait, how are you calling me? Not to be mean but, you can't see your phone…" She heard a laugh.

_"__I have an app for that. I just say the name of the person, and it call it…Anyways,I heard he did a illegal punch? A sucker punch?"_

"Yes, but now I'm fine, just a few damaged ribs and a few scratches here and there."

_"__Oh, well, see you tomorrow? I would like to hear the fight from you, if you don't mind?"_

"Great! Yeah, see you tomorrow…"

The line went dead, and Korra put her phone back in the table. She smiled, and rolled over to sleep. She had no strength to even change clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Until the next one!**

**You must not forget~**


	4. In which Korra has bad memories

The fight had left a much greater damage than Korra imagined. The few damaged ribs were really painful, and she was glad she had medicines to help. The scratches she got weren't so bad, but they were all over her face and torso, but the her face was the one who had taken most of the punches.

She was looking at herself in her bathroom mirror, inspecting every one of the scratches to see if they needed some bandages or bandaids. Fortunatly, her upper lip and her right cheek cut were the only ones who needed some medical attention. After spraying alchohol in the wounds that could get infected, she got out of the bathroom to change. She took a shower earlier, expecting her wounds to just wash off with the water. They didn't, of course.

Last night's fight had been one of her most rough ones. She didn't remembered Amon being so powerful, since when she first saw him, he was just a rookie like her. The man had grown in strenght and body, making his punches more powerful and destructive. It surprised her how she didn't hve any broken ribs, just damaged ones.

After putting on som jeans, and a deep blue T-shir, she grabbed her black jacket, her keys, her phone and her wallet, and made her way to the apartment door. She was going to meet up with her friends in her favorite coffe and tea shop, 'The Jasmine Dragon', to just talk about everything and anything.

She gave on last look at her partment, cheking if Naga had food and water left, and she went out, locking her door in the process. She walked to the elevator, casting one glance and Asami's apartment. She was going to visit her later.

She got inside the elevator and pressed the lobby bottom.

* * *

><p>The coffee shop had a sweet scent, and the atmosphere was relaxing. Sitting in one of the big tables, Korra was sipping at her black coffee.<p>

Her friends would be here any minute, and she was exited to talk to them. As her mind started to drift off, she felt a slight tap on her shoulders.

"Long time no see, Avatar." Korra turned her head, and she found Bolin's girlfriend, Opal.

"Opal! I'm glad you could make it. Where's Bolin?" Opal took her seat across Korra, and got comfortable.

"Oh, you know how he is. He said he was about to get to the coffee shop, and that means 'I forgot about the meetting, I'm still in the shower'. Silly Bolin."

Korra laughed."Yeah...So how have you been? It's been ages since I last saw you." Korra and Opal were like sisters, so opossite yet so alike.

"Stressed, if I can be honest. The next fashion show is in two months, and I still have nothing for it!" Oh, yeah. Opal was the daughter of Suyin, owner of 'Metal Clan Fashion Industry', and, as its name explained, was a fashion industry. Opal had a thing for this things, her creative mind helped her to almost everything, but her creative side couldn't work under stress, like now."And you? I heard your fights are becoming more and more intersting."

"Hm, you know how it is, more powerful opponents, more money." Korra shurgged her shoulders.

"Talking about that...Have you heard?" Opal's tone was worried.

"Hm, about what?"

"...Zaheer is coming to town, to find some more 'talents', if you catch my drift."

Korra was frozen in place.

"...Again?" It was all she could ask, since she didn't trust her voice to not break.

"...Yes, he said his last student suffered a...'accident'."

Korra grabbed her cup with so much force, it started to break. Fortunatly, she put it down before any of the employees and people could notice. You see, Zaheer had played and important part on Korra's discharge of the army.

Zaheer was a colonel, well, still is. Back when she was fighting against radicals in the other side of the world, Zaheer got a hold on her talent. Korra was the fastest in her team, with great skills on fighting one on one. Her shooting skill weren't that good, but they could get better.

Zaheer had a special team, for special mission. They were called 'The Red Lotus', and they were formed by a group of almost forty people, with the four captains: Zaheer, Gazan, Ming-Hua, and P'li.

The Red Lotus had four different divisions. There was Gazhan's division, which consisted on everything that was earth related, like training for desserts, tanks, survival on any part you could get lost, and some other things.

Then, there was Ming-Hua's division, Water. Submarines, special training for infiltration of submarines, special training for surprise attack from the water, fighting against the water's strenght, and everything that had to do with water attacks.

After that, there was P'li's division, Shooting. Her soldiers were trained specialy for shooting. She was one of the most skilled shooter on the world, as they said, and she trained the soldiers with everything she had, making them an instant killing machine.

Last, there was Zaheer's division, Air. Anything that could fly was at his demand, and rules.

Together, they were on of the most powerful teams the goverment had, and that's when Korra came.

Zaheer wanted her for a little experiment he had planned. He wanted a soldier who could dominate every of the four divisions. Korra just wanted to protect everyone, and trusted the colonel, and that's when the pain started.

Zaheer destroyed her, broke her, and tried to mould her into the perfect soldier, but the damage was too far. He did every ugly thing to transform her into a killing machine, one that had no feelings and only obeyed rules. Her spirit, however, was too free for Zaheer to handle, and things got out of control. He left her permanent scars on her body and mind, and she was lucky to have a chance to escape before thing got more ugly, if they could.

She was discharged from the army after Zaheer 'accidentally' broke her spine. She couldn't fight against the word of a respected colonel, no one would believe her anyway, because for the world, her wound was caused by fighting without the right equipment.

And that's how Korra left the army to move ito the city, but plans of never crossing word or eyes with Zaheer again.

Korra made a low growl."Yeah...'accident'."

A waiter came and handed Opal her drink, and she took a sip of her frappe, and looked worriedly at her friend.

"..." They stayed silent for a few minutes, waiting for Mako and Bolin.

After the guys found them, the topic of Zaheer was quickly dropped, but it would still float in Korra's mind.

* * *

><p>Knoking on the door before, Korra opened it and stepped inside.<p>

"Asami?" She looked in the kitchen and living room, and finally found her in her bedroom, listening to the radio.

"Korra? Hey, I thought you would come over later." She was just laying there, her attention now focused on Korra's voice.

"Well, I was just getting home and decided to come here before, well, going home."

"Oh, so, do you want a drink of something?" Asami raised herself from her bed, grabbing her cane and going out to the living room, Korra following behind.

"Nah, I'm okay."

As planned, they spent the evening talking about Korra's last fight, and time went away quickly.

"So, when is your next fight?" Asami would put it on her alarm.

"I don't quite know, but I bet it'll be in the next week or so. I'm fighting against some dude called 'The Spirit'. Never actually heard of him, but some people told me he had an obsession with ancient spirits and that stuff."

"Sounds different from what I would expect a boxer to be." Asami laughed softly.

"Yeah..."

Comfortable silence settled in, as the two young women enjoyed each other presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Do I deserve a review?**

**Until the next episode,**

**You Must Not Forget~**


End file.
